Aisha's Dilemma
by AishaLeHerisson
Summary: When Aisha regenerates for the first time and the Doctor the last, it opens up a whole world of trouble and a horrible new mission... Part of 'Aftershock' Series. T Rated for Angst and adult suggestive stuff from chapter 4
1. Prequel

**This is a prequel. A prequel to an angsty, maybe sometimes funny, but ultimately very tragic tale, involving my character.**

**Aisha had no family besides the Doctor, but what was going to happen when he regenerated for the last time? When he became the Valeyard?**

**Read on and find out…

* * *

**

She awoke on the floor, blinking at the lights in the ceiling above her. Aisha blinked, then realised something was different. As she raised her head she saw the console, the same as it had always been, but she couldn't hear her. She couldn't _HEAR_ the TARDIS. Her head… she placed her fingers over where her cyberear should have been. Now there was flesh, bone and a proper ear. She looked behind her and saw the cyberear, and the computer technology that the Cybermen had inserted into her brain over a hundred years ago. She picked it up and clutched it close to her, feeling that she had lost someone dear to her. Suddenly she saw a flash of movement, and Adric materialised at the end of the console room. He looked absolutely terrified and unsure of her.

"Aisha?" he asked, in that weird echoy way, his eyes filled with doubt.

"Of course it's me!" Aisha said, then clamped her hand over her mouth

That hadn't been her voice; it'd been too high! And why had she snapped at Adric like that? She looked at her hand. The scar she'd gotten during that encounter with Sarah Jane, Jack Harkness, Ianto and those weird mud-like aliens that started slow and ended up fast. It had gone. She pulled herself to her feet, and quickly realised that her jeans were too short for her by an inch. She'd grown?

"What… What happened?" she asked Adric

"That was a terrible battle." Adric said, "You managed to stop the Zygon ship, but the shockwave was vicious…"

"I meant the body!" Aisha snapped, then paused and said in a nicer voice, "Sorry. Can you…?"

"It's a regeneration." He said, "I've watched the Doctor go through it many times. You'll get used to it after a while I think."

"The Doctor!" said Aisha suddenly realising

She looked around for him, but he wasn't there. The coat and shoes of his twelfth self were laying discarded on the console floor. It was then that Aisha knew. The Doctor had regenerated too…

* * *


	2. 1: Beginning of the Mission

**The first chapter in what might be a very long tale. Aisha's awoken to find she's regenerated for the first time. But so did the Doctor, and now Aisha faces a very real threat and a very dangerous and hard mission…

* * *

**

"He's gone to his Thirteenth self!" Aisha said, gasping

"So what?" Adric asked

"The Valeyard!" Aisha said

When the Doctor had regenerated from his Eleventh self to his Twelfth, Aisha had been told something terrible. The Doctor had said that he knew that his Thirteenth self would be evil, and that Aisha would be the only one who could stop him on point of regeneration. Aisha either had to stop the Doctor regenerating for the last time, or… kill him herself.

"I have to kill him." She muttered, removing her jacket and throwing it over the chair before she sat down, "He asked me to do it!"

"He asked you to kill him?" Adric asked amazed

"I was the only one." Aisha said, her head in hands, "V'int departed not soon after he became his Eleventh self, and Martha went before that. He didn't take anyone else with him after that…"

Adric was silent; he really had no idea what he could say to make this better. Heck, there was nothing he could say, Aisha thought. The fact would still remain that she would have to find the Valeyard and use the weapon that the Doctor had constructed and given to her to hide away in the TARDIS, to make sure he had no idea where it would be when he finally became his Thirteenth self.

"Come on." She said, walking to the door

"Where're we going?" Adric asked, "Haven't you got to find this 'Valeyard'?"

"First things first," Aisha said, "I have to get the item he gave to me to do it with… and I need to change into some clothes that actually fit."

* * *

When she'd changed her clothes to something more suitable (a strange mauve formal trouser suit and matching scarf with trainers the same as her previous ones but big enough for her newly grown feet), she exited the room and met with Adric standing in the corridor.

"I don't think the Doctor's left the TARDIS." He said

"Makes sense." Aisha said, as they began walking, "He's looking for the weapon. He knows about it, he did build it after all."

"But he didn't hide it." Adric grinned, "You gave it to me for that!"

"You know where it is." Aisha said, "Go fetch it please Addie, I have to find and expel the Valeyard."

"Wouldn't it be better to lock him in some disused room?" Adric asked her, as he prepared to walk through the walls to the place he'd hidden the weapon.

"He knows too much about the TARDIS." Aisha said, "He'd find a way out. No, I need him out and I need the TARDIS to myself for executing the plan I've thought of… excluding you of course."

She grinned at him and ran off down the corridor, rubber soles of her trainers squealing as she raced round the corners. The ghost phased through the nearest wall and glided silently towards Steve, the room where he'd hidden the weapon among the mess of a former prank he'd set up and sprung when he was alive.

* * *

**Before any of you ask, yes, that last sentence is a reference to my other story 'Adric's Game'. A room in the TARDIS called Steve is one of those things that so crazy, but so brilliant (because knowing the Doctor it's probably true) that you have to reuse it.**

**That and we had fun that time, me and Addie. :)**


	3. 2: Solving the Valeyard Problem

**Chapter 2, and now Aisha must put the first stage of a quickly thought up plan into action while Adric races to retrieve the weapon.

* * *

**Aisha had finally stopped, panting in the corridor. Her old body had been a distance running body, but this new body was more of a sprinter. She could get up to faster speeds but couldn't keep it up for long. As she tried to catch her breath she heard footsteps. She instantly ducked through the nearest doorway, hiding to observe as the Doctor had taught her. She tried to slow her heartbeats and calm her breathing, again as she'd learnt from him. She reflected that most of what the Doctor had taught her had been preparing her for this event, making sure that she would be able to get close enough to him to… do it. 

She tried to mentally flatten the wave of sorrow that was threatening to make her breathing louder, but she'd never been all that good at her psychic lessons. The footsteps stopped and a cruel laugh came from the figure.

"Can I hear the breathing of my young clone in there?" he mocked, so unlike the Doctor, "I think I can. Come on out little one! Tell me where you've hidden the weapon!"

Aisha kept quiet, looking for something in the darkened room she could use to stun the Valeyard should he come in and try and grab her. But unfortunately the door swung open, exposing her to the Valeyard. He laughed again.

"Don't try to run, you know it's pointless." He said, advancing, "Just give it up!"

"No way." Aisha said, "You taught me better than that!"

She suddenly ran towards him, and due to the unexpectedness of this move she was able to quickly dart round his side and into the corridor. As she sprinted down the corridors, losing endurance, she could hear the Valeyard behind her, chasing her like a predator would their prey. Eventually she burst into the console room and gave a quiet thanks to the TARDIS' aid, now she would be able to do what she needed to. It was only when she heard him crash through the door behind her that she realised that she had no plan to get him out of the doors.

"Damn." she cursed inside her head

"No place else to run." The Valeyard said, "Not unless you want to leave me the TARDIS?"

"Never." Aisha said, still struggling to catch her breath slightly

"Too bad, because this is my TARDIS and that you know I never wanted you to come in the first place." The Valeyard taunted, "I told you stay in the colony didn't I? But you, silly little girl, wanted adventure. So you stowed away. It's a wonder you didn't get yourself killed like that stupid little Adric!"

"Oi!" came a voice from above their heads, "Watch who you're calling stupid!"

Adric had appeared, floating and with a pair of angel wings making him seem bigger than he was. Typical, he was trying to appear macho… He tossed down something to Aisha, which she put in her pocket. The Valeyard laughed.

"I should have known you'd still be around!" he said, "Never got the message did you, you annoying little sod?"

At this Adric dived down at the Valeyard, like some sort of weird humanoid alien bird. The Valeyard continued laughing as Adric came nearer to him, yelling angrily.

"What can you do now?" he mocked, "You're dead! You have no body with which to hurt me!"

But Adric didn't stop; he flew right through the Valeyard's head. At once he stopped laughing. Then he slowly conked out on the TARDIS floor, Aisha grinned at her friend.

"I have no clue what you just did," she said, "But this'll make it easier to get him out of here."

"You're welcome." Adric smiled, doffing an imaginary cap to her

* * *

**To be honest, I realised (like Aisha did) that I hadn't planned a way for her to get him out of the TARDIS just as she ran into the console room. So I let Adric mentally ghost scramble him into unconsciousness.**

**His nasty comments about Adric though, I've taken from stuff I've seen online. Anti-Adric/Kill Adric stuff. It's a little bit of a moral message - something I needed to get off my chest, so please no flames.

* * *

**


	4. 3: Stage Two

**Chapter 3, and we now see Aisha begin to put the second phase of her plan into action. This is where it could possibly start getting funny. :D

* * *

**Half an hour later Aisha had finally closed the TARDIS doors, and had set off through time. She slowly programmed the computers, unaccustomed to doing it without the aid of her cyberear. Adric had sat down on the chair, which still had Aisha's first self's jacket draped over the back. He had now lost the angel wings and looked much more like the kid he'd been while alive. 

"Almost there…" Aisha muttered to herself as she typed a little more at the keyboard

"Almost where?" Adric asked

"You'll see Addie." Aisha said, not turning from what she was doing

Suddenly the TARDIS materialised and the console column ceased activity. Aisha turned to Adric.

"I need you to become invisible." She said

"I may be a ghost, but I've told you that I can't do the whole 'become invisible' thing." Adric said, slightly ticked off at her dodging of the question he'd asked her

"You know what I mean!" Aisha said, "Because I'm about to go get an old friend of ou… I mean, yours. And the Doctor's. We don't need to freak them out."

"Who?" Adric asked, suddenly eager to know

"You'll see." Aisha said, this time smiling at him before running out of the door

Adric stood stunned for a moment, not quite believing she'd blown him off again. He bit down the anger because he knew it was probably to do with her recent regeneration. And anyway he needed to make himself 'invisible'. The only question now was what to be?

* * *

It had been three years Tegan reflected. Three years since she'd finally had enough, enough of the fighting, enough of the killing, enough of travelling. She hadn't really wanted to leave the guys, but she felt it was time to go. It was only the next day she'd realised how much she missed it. She used to half hope he'd come back for her one day, but would he even be the same Doctor she'd remembered? She thought that that guy with the curls and teeth was the Doctor before he changed, changed into the younger blonde man with an odd love for cricket. So she knew that if he came for her, but in a different shape, she would be too confused and maybe scared to accept.

She'd gotten on with her life, taken a different route from the airhostess thing. She wanted to go back to her hometown, but so far she'd had trouble holding down a job. It was because every day, the pressing boredom weighted down so heavily on her. After all she'd seen she almost felt too good for the jobs she was appointed to…

So when she was on her way home to her flat and she heard the noise, she instantly followed it. She saw the familiar blue box down the alleyway, and prepared herself for a Doctor she wouldn't know. What she wasn't expecting was for a twenty-year-old woman with honey blonde hair and a strange purple suit (which Tegan probably had to admit she'd thought about wearing when she'd been in the TARDIS) to come out of the door. She looked worried, but also determined. Like her Doctor, Tegan thought. But this wasn't the Doctor. Not unless he'd somehow changed gender in the last regeneration…

"Right, time to initiate stage two…" she muttered to herself, "Now, just have to remember what she would do and try and get her instincts into my head…"

She paused, eyes closed, looking as if she was trying really hard to remember something. Suddenly her blue eyes flew open.

"Okay, now to find her." She said, but with a slight Australian accent

She walked down the alleyway, confidently. Tegan wondered if she should run or confront this strange woman, after all she could have stolen the TARDIS off the Doctor! She gulped and took a deep breath.

"Brave heart Tegan." she muttered, before stepping out in front of the woman

Tegan had expected her to jump or at least to step back. What she hadn't expected was for the woman to gave a cry of pleasure and to hug her tightly.

"I found you!" she said, the Australian accent still there, "This is perfect! And a very good omen for the plan!"

"Hang on!" said Tegan pushing herself away, "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry, how rude of me." Said the woman, suddenly losing her Australian accent and sounding like the Doctor Tegan knew, "I'm Aisha, the Doctor's daughter. Well, actually his clone. I've come to ask for your help."

"My help?" Tegan said, a little disbelieving

"Yes. My father… the Doctor I mean, has regenerated for the last time." Aisha said, "Unfortunately this means he's become evil… and he knew it was going to happen. I have to find him and stop him."

"By stopping him you mean…?"

"Yes, kill him Tegan." Aisha sighed, "I'll understand if you don't want to come. You did leave him to get away from the death that surrounded him after all."

There was an uneasy silence. Tegan didn't want to experience more death, especially if it was the Doctor's… but then again… an evil Doctor. She owed it to the one she'd known to help, to make sure that the knowledge he'd had wasn't used to cause all sorts of catastrophes…

"Tegan?" Aisha asked

"I'll do it." Tegan said, "I'm not looking forward to seeing him die, but I owe it to my Doctor to save him. He used to tell me 'Brave heart Tegan'. I'll be brave. For him."

"Thank you Tegan." Aisha smiled, "Come on. There's more to be done."

"How many of us are there in this party?" Tegan asked as they made their way inside the TARDIS.

"A few at the moment, but I'm going after some other past companions of the Doctor's to help us too." Aisha said, as the door shut

As she started to type at the console she heard a coughing, as if someone had took taken in a sharp breath and had started choking. She sighed, of _all_ the things he could have done to give himself away before she could introduce him safely this was the _least _expected… As she cursed him in her head Tegan looked around, trying to locate the source of the coughing.

"Who's that?" she asked

Aisha turned around and tried to guess where Adric had hidden himself. She saw the golden star twinkling above the console again and knew it was him, she addressed the star.

"Well you might as well show yourself now, you've given yourself away." She said

Tegan wondered why this strange woman was talking to the ceiling, then suddenly she saw one of the golden twinkles on the ceiling shift uncomfortably.

"I just didn't expect her!" said a familiar voice, as it drifted down

"I told you it was someone you and the Doctor knew!" Aisha said to it, "It was either her, Nyssa, Romana or K9!"

Then before Tegan's eyes the star morphed into Adric, she couldn't believe her eyes and half-turned away. But she turned back, overwhelmed at the fact it wasn't an illusion.

"Adric?" she asked

"In the fle… well, spirit." He said, "Don't look so amazed. This isn't the strangest thing you've experienced while travelling inside this TARDIS is it?"

"What, so you're dead?" she asked him, bluntly although it was the only thing she could think to say

"Well obviously." He said using his superior alien species voice and sprouting his angel wings in case she still had any doubts.

"Okay, that's enough." Aisha said to him, "I need you two to get along if you're going to help me."

"What help can I be?" Tegan asked

"Out of all the companions I've seen in the Doctor's memories," Aisha said, "You have the most forceful personality. You'll make sure we keep going. And your slight… lack of tact might be useful."

"I can't do much stuck in here." Adric muttered, as he lost his wings again

"Have you ever tried to go out of the TARDIS in the 300 years plus you've been here Addie?" Aisha asked, as she programmed another set of dials

"Well… no." Adric said, "I just don't know if it's possible for me to exist in spirit form outside here."

"Well then calculate the probability." Aisha grinned, "The bit of your memory inside my jumble of a brain tells me you can do it and no one else."

Adric nodded and walked off through the door into the corridor, Tegan watched him go and looked Aisha.

"I never thought… I'd see him again." She said

"I know how you felt… literally." Aisha said, "In my previous form I was able to download memories from everyone who'd ever travelled in this TARDIS. Therefore I know how you felt, how Nyssa felt and the Doctor felt."

"What about Adric's feelings about the whole thing?" Tegan asked

"There wasn't anything left of his brain to get the memory from, and he's never told me." Aisha said, "There was just enough of him to leave behind his spirit. He hid himself from the Doctor and all his companions for over 200 years before I walked in on him one night."

"So… he could see me in my room after he'd died?" Tegan asked

"No, he never left the console room until I met him." Aisha said, "Too afraid of getting seen. Of course, he's now been floating all over the TARDIS for a hundred years or so and I'm still the only one who knows. Well, the Doctor might now, but he doesn't count that much any more."

"It's funny." Tegan said, "I used to think in the weeks after his death that I'd give anything to just have one more argument with him… but now I have I still don't feel that much better about it."

"Make the most of this time Tegan, if you really care about him." Aisha said, "Because as soon as it's over I'll have to get you back to your own time stream. Adric and me will have to leave you behind again."

"Again?" Tegan said, grinning

"What?" Aisha said, then realised what she'd said, "Oh sorry. A little of the Doctor's Fifth self rearing his blonde head." She tapped her right ear slightly and laughed.

* * *

**There we go. Aisha's going to do one heck of a reunion now.**

**Slightly lighter hearted, but with a serious chunk of angst with Tegan and Aisha discussing Earthshock events…**

**And yes, there's enough one of my stories linked to this now. Aftershock.**

**But I had to end the chapter on a light note, otherwise I'd probably collapse into depression and you'd not see another chapter of this for AGES! Heh.

* * *

**


	5. 4: Kidnap

**This Chapter sees another companion 'join' them. Try to guess who before it becomes TOO obvious. :)

* * *

**When the TARDIS landed again Aisha opened the door and Tegan followed her out. 

"Now, where would he be?" Aisha said, looking around her, "Somewhere close I hope. In fact I hope he's made it back here by now, the TARDIS can't ever really predict these things…"

"Who're we here for?" Tegan asked Aisha

"A guy that used to work with my father's second self." Aisha said, wandering off down the hill, "I'm not going to try and call the selection of memories of his I have in my head up as I did with you though. Once was enough." She shuddered.

They kept walking till they came to a small lake, Aisha scanned the edges and then pointed.

"There!" she said, pointing to a small figure

"So he's the one we're here for?" Tegan asked

"Aye." Aisha grinned

* * *

He'd been fishing when it happened. He suddenly heard someone coming towards him, so he turned, ready. He half relaxed when he saw the young woman coming towards him. He wondered what she was doing out her by herself, and in such strange clothes. He got up and stepped away, wary, when she came up to him.

"Oh come now. There's no need to be scared of me." She said

"W-who are you?" he asked, "What do you want wi' me?"

"Oh nothing really." She said, "I just need you to come with me."

"Why should I?" he asked

"It's important!" she said, looking annoyed, "Come on now."

"No." he said, backing off and brining out his knife

She sighed and shook her head sadly.

"I didn't want to do this, but I'm afraid there's no other option." She said

Suddenly someone else jumped him from behind, this strangely dressed woman had been distracting him so this other woman could grab him! As he struggled suddenly the one on his back pressed something to his nose and mouth and he breathed in cloying thick fumes of something. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was the strangely dressed one saying "Sorry Jamie."

* * *

As he flopped to the ground Tegan guided his sleeping head onto the bank. Aisha was staggering a little, as if drunk. She suddenly shook her head. Her eyes slid in and out of focus.

"I hate calling my dad's second self into my head." She said, tapping her right ear, "Always makes me feel slightly angry with the world."

"Was it really necessary to knock him out?" Tegan asked

"You saw him, he had his knife out." Aisha said, looking up the hill towards the blue shape of the TARDIS, "Once Jamie McCrimmon has his knife out he's unlikely to listen to what his 'opponent' has to say."

"So, how do we get him back into the TARDIS?" Tegan asked

"I hadn't thought of that…" Aisha admitted, "Don't suppose you fancy helping me carry him up?"

"I'm not taking the end with the kilt." Tegan said

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, his head still cloudy and clogged. It was only after a minute that he realised that he was no longer outside. No longer in the hills and mountains by the lake. Instead right above him was a curved white ceiling. He sat up. He was sitting on a large soft mattress, in a small room. The white ceiling curved into the walls and ended at the floor, which was a metal grill. As he got to his feet he had to rest his hand against the wall, as his head still wasn't clear. As he took in his surroundings (the bed, a screen set into the wall and a door on the far side of the room) he heard a voice.

"He's awake."

He looked around, that voice had come from above him. But now there was no one there.

He sat back down on the bed and wondered how he'd gone mad…

* * *

Adric came gliding into the console room, he looked slightly indignant.

"You told me to watch him, tell you when he was awake." He said to Aisha, "Well, I did and he is."

"Thanks Addie." Aisha said as she walked off down the corridor

Tegan watched the young ghost sigh heavily. She walked over to him.

"You really like Aisha don't you?" she asked him

"No." he replied childishly, although his cheeks flamed red

"Come on, I can see it in your face." Tegan teased him, "You fancy her!"

"I did." Adric muttered

"Well, why not now?" Tegan asked

"The regeneration changed her. The mission has changed her." Adric said, sitting down, "Before all this she looked my age, I felt attracted to her straight away… I used to think fate had me die so that we could meet, so that I could have a chance to… love."

"You know that regeneration's a tricky thing, look what happened to the Doctor in Logopolis and Castrovalva." Tegan said, "And a mission of this intensity, of this type… she has to kill someone dear to her Adric."

"I just don't get it. Will she go back to the way she was before?" Adric asked

"Did you after Varsh died?" Tegan asked him

* * *

**Ooh. Angst rears its ugly head again at the end of a pretty much light-hearted chapter where the girls kidnap Jamie…**

**Adric's just got too much on his mind, stuff he just can't tell Aisha… Odd relationship my head's come up with isn't it? Me thinks he's a little jealous of Jamie. Heh heh heh…

* * *

**


	6. 5: Forgotten Pasts and Current Relations

**Next chapter… time for Aisha to convince McCrimmon of the forgotten past.

* * *

**As Jamie sat, his head in his hands suddenly he heard the door click and it swung open. In strode the weirdly dressed woman from before, she closed the door behind her and smiled. 

"Morning." She smiled brightly

"Wha's going on?" Jamie demanded, standing up, "Why have you kidnapped me?"

"Calm down." She said, "Like I said, I needed you to come with me. This is VERY important."

"Wha's important is that you let me go now!" Jamie said, losing his temper with this woman who seemed unusually calm

"This could be harder than I thought…" she muttered, "Jamie. Calm yourself. You at least owe it to me to listen before you pull out your knife."

"I owe you nothing!" He said, before running at her

Suddenly he was thrown back as if by an invisible force, as he hit the wall and slid down it he heard the woman tut.

"That wasn't necessary." She said

"I won't let him hurt you." Came the mysterious voice he'd heard before

Jamie opened his eyes and knew he'd gone mad, floating about a metre off the floor was a teenager dressed in yellow and green clothes with brown eyes. The woman was sighing.

"The Doctor taught me things Adric, I can defend myself." She said

"Well so-orry." Adric muttered, sulking

"Come on, don't be like that." She said to him, "I know you're my 'guardian angel' as such, there's just no need to be so rough."

"The Doctor?" Jamie asked

Something in his memory stirred slightly… as if it was something important he'd forgotten long ago. The woman came over and pulled him up.

"Yeah, the Doctor. You knew him once." She said, "At least till the interfering Council wiped yours and Vicky's minds."

"I find that hard to believe." Jamie said

"Well believe it." Adric said, still looking moody, "We could show you memories of the Doctor's, showing you as his companion. Heck, I think we even have some of yours."

"That's true." The woman said, walking over to Adric, "I think we might as well leave him to it Addie. I've told him all I need to."

"I haven't said all I want to." Adric said

"Please don't." she said to him, "You promised me to control your temper a little more."

"But…"

"Didn't you?"

"Yes Aisha." He sighed, "Being your guardian angel's a tough job. I'm stressed."

"Then just be my travelling companion. I've never asked you for more." She told him

Together they went out of the door, him walking over the ground like a normal person. As the door shut and locked Jamie shook his head. Either he was going _seriously _insane, or he'd just stumbled on the most brilliant and dangerous thing of his life for the second time. Not that he could remember the first time. As the screen flashed into life he watched, through eyes of another, the adventures he'd forgotten.

* * *

Aisha had walked down the corridor, Adric following her. It wasn't until he felt the cold blast of dungeon air that he realised that he'd blindly followed her down to his hiding hole from the Doctor, the room he'd christened 'The Dungeon' but everyone else called 'Steve' for some unknown reason.

"Is there something you need to tell me Adric?" Aisha asked, closing the door behind them

"Why?" he asked, his spiritual eyes browsing over the two chairs in the middle of the room

"I know that you take your 'Guardian Angel' duties a little too seriously at times, but _that_ was a bit much even for you." Aisha said, "Do you have feelings for me?"

"N-no." Adric said, turning away, knowing his red flushed face would give him away

"Adric, look at me."

"No."

"Look. At. Me." Aisha said, then said teasingly, "As your Guardee I command it."

Adric looked at her, her face too was red. And she was smiling, not in a teasing way, but in a really nice way. Adric felt his heart leap again, like when they'd first met.

"You do like me don't you?" she asked

"Yes." He admitted, "I have since you walked in on me that first night… It's silly though." He looked away.

"Why?" Aisha asked

"I'm… dead." His eyes travelled to the floor

"And therefore you are perfect for me." She said, "The Time Lord curse applies to Time Ladies too you know."

"The curse?" Adric asked, his awkwardness disappearing on the spot and turning back

"We can't love other humanoids with shorter lifespans, because we live for over a millennia each." Aisha said, gazing into the distance, "We regenerate, and we watch them wither and die. It's not pleasant to watch someone you care about die…"

She shook her head, her eyes teary and Adric stepped forward to comfort her. She gratefully accepted his comfort.

"But it's not the case with us." She finally continued, "I might regenerate, but you can't wither and die, because you're already…"

"…Dead." Adric finished

"See? We're fine." Aisha said, "We've plenty of time to take it further."

"But… I have no… presence…" Adric said

"You can make yourself solid when you want to." Aisha said, "I know you can."

Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the centre of the room, shedding her jacket as she went…

* * *

Later when Tegan and Jamie (having been let out, now convinced of the existence of time travel if nothing else) found them, the young couple were too busy with each other to notice the intrusion. Tegan smiled and closed the door.

"Were they…?" Jamie asked

"Yes, seems his daughter's not such a prude when it comes to companions." Tegan said

* * *

**Yes. It's finally happened (well, it was bound to eventually).**

**Adric/Aisha is now an official ship couple.**

**Don't ask me what they were doing in Steve, I have no idea. That's why I didn't say anything. I'll let what Tegan and Jamie implied help you make up your own mind. ;)**


	7. 6: The Granddaughter

**Chapter 6…**

**If you haven't read my last chapter (WHY not?) then Tegan and Jamie saw Aisha and Adric… ahem… revealing their feelings for each other in the TARDIS room called 'Steve' (one of my creations that I love). The young couple have no idea that they were seen. This is what Tegan is getting at, at the beginning here. And why Aisha is so flustered. (Poor girl) :-/

* * *

**

An hour later Aisha came back into the console room. She was running a brush through her untidy hair as she came in, and ignored Tegan who was also in the room. As she finished her hair she walked around the console checking everything with a large smile on her face, humming an old Gallifreyian tune the Doctor had taught her. For the first time since the regeneration of herself and her father she felt that something was right with the world.

"You're unusually happy." Tegan said, leaning on the console beside Aisha

"Oh yeah?" Aisha said, turning away

"Before when Adric told you that Jamie was awake you were alright, but almost business as usual. Like the Doctor was." Tegan said, "But after going you're suddenly so upbeat. I know it had nothing to do with Jamie."

"What, like I did something after I went to convince McCrimmon of his past adventures?" Aisha laughed, slightly uneasy

"I don't know. You tell me." Tegan said

Suddenly the TARDIS started to materialise, Aisha dashed around the console pressing buttons to aid the TARDIS with the materialisation.

"Too close…" she thought, "We're going to have to be a little more careful if this is ever going to be kept a secret… especially since there's still another seven people after this one now…"

The centre column stopped and the doors opened. Aisha then walked back to Tegan.

"You coming again?" she asked, "This time there's not going to be any ambushing or kidnapping. Promise."

"Nah, I'll sit this one out." Tegan said, "This mission could take a while, and I want to use my old room again."

"Fairy Snurph." Aisha said, and then ran to the door to the corridors, "Boys! Oi! Either of you want to help me?"

"I'd rather not, I'm still not entirely sure I'm not hallucinating all this." Jamie's voice came back

"I didn't get a chance to finish my 'chance of staying "alive" outside the TARDIS' calculations." Adric called, "You interrupted me remember? I can't chance it."

"Alright fine!" Aisha shouted, and then walked to the open door, "I'll go myself. After all she is 'family'…"

* * *

They'd just celebrated their tenth year of marriage… ten YEARS and already… it was over. It was just so tragic. Most other human diseases she would have some idea how to treat, maybe even cure. But cancer doesn't exist outside the Milky Way… 

This was the second year she'd come to place flowers on his grave, and as she cried, looking to the entire world like a grieving human widow her two hearts broke with the tragedy of it all. How she wished that there was someone else like her to share her secrets with.

Grandfather had locked her out for her own good, and those first ten years had been so good. But he'd promised… **PROMISED** he'd return. And he still wasn't back. She knew when he came back to Earth in this time period, she, like all Time Ladies and Lords had an in-built sense of when another of their race was on the same planet. But he was never near her. So she mourned alone, a single Gallifreyian on a planet of humans.

Suddenly she felt it again, another of her species! And close! She turned and saw the young woman, barely older than she'd been when Grandfather and her had left Gallifrey. Her purple suit was covered over with a black shawl; she glanced up at Susan.

"It's so sad that's he's dead…" she said, "I wish I could say that he was nice. But I never knew him, although I remember him…"

"W-what?" Susan asked, "Are you messing with me? Are you so sick?"

"I'm not. Seriously." Aisha said, getting up off the fence she was sitting on, "I just wish the TARDIS had materialised me some time when you weren't busy mourning him. Because I hate to interrupt your grief, to take you on a mission that could cause you more."

"Mission?" Susan said, "Who are you?"

"Aisha 'Smith'." Aisha said, "The Doctor's clone… daughter some say."

"The Doctor?" Susan said, "Oh, Grandfather has come back for me!"

"Not quite." Aisha said, "He regenerated for the last time Susan… and he's gone bad. He's turned evil. Right now he's on a cave on some planet in some far distant time… but he could easily get back into time. He could cause so much damage to the space/time continuum… and that's why I need you Susan. Why I need a companion from each of his lives. So I can do what he asked me to do before he regenerated. So I can kill him."

"You want to kill Grandfather?" Susan asked

"You know how it feels." Aisha said, "I have to kill him. He asked me. He… he asked me…"

She gulped down the tears, Susan just watched this young Time Lady. If she really was, as she said, a clone of her Grandfather, then he had come back for her in a way. But this was terrible… Evil… he couldn't believe it.

"You're lying."

"What?" Aisha asked

"You must be lying. The Doctor wouldn't change that much!" Susan said, "You're trying to trick me!"

"No, I'm not!" Aisha protested

"I must stop you!" Susan cried

She ran towards Aisha, and the almost Time Lady leapt over the fence. This was unexpected. The only choice now was to lead her into the TARDIS and to hope that there was some way to convince Susan she was telling the truth.

She ran to the TARDIS doors and burst through them. The other three were there in the console room, and stared at her.

"Problem, she didn't believe me!" Aisha said, "Prepare yourselves!"

Suddenly Susan came in, and Aisha ran round to the other side of the console. Susan gasped and then fixed her eyes back on Aisha.

"You stole Grandfather's TARDIS too!" she cried

"Susan! Calm down!" Aisha said, "I was telling you the truth!"

There was a period of Susan trying to go after Aisha, and Aisha trying to duck away from Susan.

"Do something!" Aisha cried to the other three, who were unsure of what to do

Jamie then came over and grabbed Susan's arm, together with Tegan they led her into the TARDIS corridors to shut her in a room.

"I thought you promised we weren't kidnapping her." Tegan said to Aisha as they walked out into the corridor.

The doors to the corridors shut. Adric's wide eyes looked to Aisha.

"_WHO_ was that?" he asked her

"Dad's Granddaughter…" Aisha said, "I didn't expect her to disbelieve me _THAT_ much! Never knew she could be that vindictive…"

"Need something to take your mind of it?" Adric said, grinning at her suggestively

"Once I figure out how on Gallifrey I'm going to make her believe her Grandfather's gone bad." Aisha said, "And speaking of… ahem…"

"What?" Adric asked

"We might have to lock the doors this time." Aisha said, "I think Tegan suspects we were doing something in Steve."

"Nah, she never notices anything around here." Adric said, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture

* * *

**Yeah… sure she doesn't Addie… ;P **

**So, Susan joins the TARDIS Rescue Crew. Reluctantly. (Getting to be a habit isn't it?) **

**And 'Fairy Snurph' is my way of saying 'Fair Enough'. Aisha is me in a way, so she speaks in my ways…**


	8. 7: The Attack!

**Now for Chapter 7.**

**And time for Susan to pass on her doubt to the others.

* * *

**

"Is it really true?" Susan asked Jamie and Tegan, "Is it really true that my Grandfather is… evil now?"

"I wish I could tell you otherwise. But it's true." Tegan said

"As far as Aisha says anyway." Jamie said, "And I'm not entirely sure I believe her yet."

"Jamie!" Tegan hissed

"Well she did kidnap me." Jamie said, reasonably

"True, but I helped." Tegan protested

"Have you even SEEN any evidence to suggest this 'Aisha' is telling the truth?" Susan asked

"Well… no not really but…" Tegan began

"So she's obviously using you for some reason! Using your fears of what an evil Doctor could do to the universe to make you kill him!" Susan said

"Tha' could be possible." Jamie said, nodding

"But… Adric… he's told me the same." Tegan said, "I never thought I'd see him again after the accident that killed him… he wouldn't lie to me!"

"He would if he was a hologram that Aisha's projecting to try and strengthen her story." Susan said, "Stop fighting it. You know that there's a huge possibility she's lying to you!"

"No, she… I…" Tegan muttered, "Oh, what am I doing? She IS lying! I was so afraid… and Adric being there… the Doctor always knew I was headstrong. I always used to jump in without thinking."

"Thank me later." Susan said, "Right now, I think we should confront 'Aisha' and get my Grandfather's TARDIS back…"

* * *

Aisha was just programming the next co-ordinates when the three companions came in; she looked up. Adric was somewhere else. 

"Oh, do you believe me now?" she asked Susan

"Of course not!" Susan spat

"And neither do we now either!" Jamie said, "I knew from the moment I saw you that you were trouble!"

"I'm sorry, but your story just can't be true…" Tegan said, "And we can't let you kill our Doctor."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aisha cried, "I wouldn't lie to you! The Doctor's my father!"

"Save it, liar!" Jamie said, as the three came forward

"Oh BH!" Aisha said, darting away, "Adric! Now would be a good time for some 'Guardian Angel' help!"

"Your little hologram can't hurt us!" Susan cried, trying to grab Aisha

Suddenly the entire TARDIS rocked, sending the four people in the console room flying. Aisha was the first up and skirted away from the others to the console.

"Wha' was that?" Jamie asked

"Oh no!" Aisha cried, "How on Gallifrey did he…? This is… Unless…"

"What are you babbling about?" Susan asked

"The Valeyard… the Doctor… he's come after us!" Aisha cried, "Brace yourselves!"

She grabbed the console as another shockwave rocked the TARDIS, the wall cracked just beside the corridor door, revealing an old screen. Aisha thumped an old dusty part of the console and it flicked into life, showing a battered TARDIS with some kind of weapon attached following them.

"Now do you believe me?" Aisha yelled

"T-that's not necessarily Grandfather." Susan said, shocked

"Susan, I hate to tell you this but at the time I was created the Doctor was the only Time Lord alive! The chances of another Gallifreyian now following us, trying to knock us out of the time vortex and endangering all of time is very slim indeed!" Aisha yelled, "Now for all that's good and holy help me get away from this attack!"

Susan nodded and started to help Aisha, programming in the co-ordinates. The TARDIS screamed with a shrill whistle as another attack sent everyone rolling.

"Hold on old girl! We're almost there! It's me he wants! We'll get away; you hide. Don't let him in, please don't let him in!" Aisha cried to the TARDIS, "Understand?"

The TARDIS gave a low hum, Aisha grinned, like the Tenth incarnation of her Dad used to.

"Good girl." She said, getting back up and going to the console

"You understood tha'?" Jamie asked

"My last incarnation was adapted… I was able to learn the TARDIS' language. Harder to understand it now." Aisha said, typing

Suddenly the TARDIS began to materialise. Adric came into the room.

"What is going on?" he asked

"No time to explain." Aisha said, opening the doors just as the centre column stopped, "We have to leave the TARDIS."

"B-but I can't!" Adric cried, "I don't know if I can survive out there!"

"The TARDIS is going to be parked in a temporal orbit, and despite her best efforts the Valeyard might get in before we get back." Aisha said, gripping him by the shoulders, "I'm not leaving you here by yourself…"

She heard Tegan sniggering behind her and looked round, Jamie was also grinning in a strange way. Susan just looked incredibly puzzled.

"How… can you touch… a hologram?" she asked

"I'm _not_ a…" Adric began

"Later!" Aisha cried, "Everyone! Out! Now!"

They all ran out, but Adric stopped just by the doors, unsure.

"My calculations said I could…" he muttered nervously, "But it was only 50 certain to be right. I still have to make sure that it's a 100 Aisha!"

"Go, I know you can." Aisha said, walking out of the door backwards, "Come on you. You can't abandon your Guardee can you?"

She grinned at him and walked away backwards from him, Adric gulped and then with a run up flew out of the door…

"See? Told you."

Adric opened his eyes, he had been so nervous he'd overshot a bit and was now floating in some bushes. He turned round, just to see the other four came stampeding through the bushes.

"Go!" Aisha hissed to the TARDIS

The TARDIS then grinned out of reality, just as another materialised with a loud squeal, as if it were an injured animal. Aisha snarled as they all ducked lower in the bushes.

The door opened and the Valeyard came out, dressed now in the same clothes, but with a black cloak and in a Time Lord collar and headpiece. He walked out coolly, looking around him.

"Well, where have you got to?" he muttered, then called, "Come on out! I promise I won't hurt you dear daughter!"

Aisha felt the other's eyes on her, she forced herself to turn to them. She quickly signalled that they should back away. They started to. Then…

CRACK!

…the Valeyard turned towards the noise. Aisha looked at the others, she couldn't see who'd stood on the stick, but now the Valeyard had seen them. He was running towards them.

"RUN!" she cried, before doing just that.

They all took off, except Adric. He charged down at the Valeyard's head again, sprouting his large angel wings. The Valeyard saw him coming and rolled out of the way. Aisha saw this and paused, as the others ran past.

"Adric!" she cried, "What are you doing?"

"Distracting him!" Adric cried, "Go! Get away!"

"But… you…" Aisha stuttered

"He can't hurt me." Adric grinned, "I'm dead remember?"

Suddenly the Valeyard pulled something out of his cloak, and jabbed towards Adric. When it hit the ghost he flew upwards before stopping upside-down in the air, rubbing his arm where he'd been hit.

"Th-that hurt." He said, eyes wide, "He _hurt_ me!"

"That was just a warning you interfering little sod." The Valeyard hissed, waving the sword-like weapon, "Next time I'll really give you something to think about! Next time you WON'T survive it!"

"Aisha, go!" Adric cried

Aisha turned and ran, the Valeyard tried to go after her, but Adric knocked into him from behind. The Valeyard swiped at the ghost with his weapon, and hit Adric before the young boy was out of reach, speeding after Aisha like a bullet. The Valeyard didn't give chase, he just laughed when he saw the shining 'blood' on the blade of his weapon.

"Next time he won't dare interfere." He laughed

* * *

**The Valeyard finally escapes his dumping back in Chapter 2, and now he's after Aisha! Where did he get his TARDIS? You'll find out later. It was an idea from someone else's multi-Doctor story, and it seemed good to use it. I DIDN'T have the idea myself. rhysy54 did. A clue to you is that it has something to do with the novel side of the Whoniverse. No idea what the heck that weapon is that he's used to attack Adric with. All I know is that it's got him slightly unnerved.**

**That 'old screen' behind the TARDIS' wall? The screen that used to be on the TARDIS wall until the TV movie Desktop Wallpaper upgrade.**

'**BH!' is another of my sayings. Means 'Bloody Hell!'**

**Susan goes nuts, but then again she DOES think that her Grandfather's under threat…**

**And Adric can exist outside the TARDIS:D Yay!**


	9. 8: Torchwood

**Time to find another member of the team. And deal with the injury Adric sustained.

* * *

**They'd now reached the place of the companion they were here in this time for. Aisha and Adric had caught up. Adric's last attack on the Valeyard had helped them get away, but that 'sword' had cut into him. Fortunately it was a part of him he didn't always have. 

"He nearly cut my wing off…" he said, as his left wing hung down, sliced halfway through at the top

"Poor you." Aisha said, holding his hand, "You were so brave to attack him again after that first time, when he threatened to kill you if you tried again…"

Adric nodded, and tried to draw in his wings again. His right wing went in but his left one stayed out, bleeding. The other three companions watched this with pity.

"Adric never really did give up in the face of a threat." Tegan muttered to Susan

"You said he was Alzarian, they heal quickly. And the fact he's dead will help too." Susan said

"Aye, and having Aisha there is doing wonders for his pride." Jamie grinned to Tegan

They both snorted and Aisha turned to them.

"It's not that funny. He could come back for us at any time." She said, sternly

"_Now_ you sound like my Grandfather." Susan said, teasingly

"It's just you two." Tegan smiled at the younger Time Lady, "The way you carry on sometimes, it's almost as if you're were in _love_."

Both Adric and Aisha blushed, and cleared their throats.

"Shall we go find this new companion?" Susan asked, seeing this

As Adric and Aisha walked on, Tegan following Jamie spoke to Susan.

"Why'd you go spoil our fun?" he asked

"It's not nice to make them feel awkward." Susan said, "Why do you two think it's funny?"

"We caught them doing something in one of the TARDIS' rooms." Jamie said, starting to follow the rest of the group, "If you'd been there, you'd find it funny too."

He then walked on, leaving Susan wondering what on earth the young couple HAD been doing…

* * *

The knock at the door was unexpected, and when Ianto went to open it he was surprised to see the group of people on the doorstep. He was surprised that he was surprised that one had large angel-like wings, one that seemed to be bleeding some shining 'blood'. He looked around and focused on the youngest of the women.

"Can I help you?" he asked, "Only this is a tourist centre so you can come in without knocking."

"Ianto, not now." She muttered, "Not much time to explain, we just need to get into the Hub."

Ianto beckoned them all inside, and closed the door, bolting it.

"How do you know about Torchwood?" he asked

"Idiot, it's me! It's Aisha!" Aisha cried, "I've just regenerated. Time Lady remember?"

"I suppose you're here to talk to Jack." He said

"Yes, now please let us into the Hub." Aisha said, "In case you haven't noticed Adric is bleeding, and even with his quick healing I think it would be better to get it covered."

"I don't need anything Aisha." Adric, the angel winged one, muttered, "I can heal."

"What if marks left by that weapon won't heal? Without help I mean." Aisha said, "No protests. You say you exist to protect me, but I can protect you as well."

Ianto pressed the button, and the door in the wall slid open. The other three companions shared glances.

"Ladies first." Jamie said to Tegan and Susan

* * *

As they walked in the others in the rest of the Torchwood staff gathered round to see the intrusion, Owen was at the head.

"Who d'you think you are just barging in like this?" he challenged Jamie

"We're on an important mission." Jamie said

"Yeah I bet." Owen scoffed

"Shut up Owen." Aisha said, seeing Jack, "Jack! I need your help again."

"Again?" Jack asked, "Do I know you? I'm sure I never forget a pretty face like yours."

"Stop flirting." Aisha said, "The Doctor's gone bad, I'm assembling a rescue team, I need you to be in it."

"Aisha 'Smith'. Should have known." Jack sighed, "Alright, I'm always up for a little adventure."

"Also, didn't you want Adric's wing bound?" Tegan asked Aisha

"I don't need it." Adric protested

"You do, you've been dripping blood all the way down the stairs!" Susan said

"Go on Adric." Aisha said, "Do it for me. You're my best friend. I need you ready to protect us."

Tegan and Jamie exchanged glances, Susan grinned as she had guessed what Jamie had been getting at before.

"Okay, for you." Adric sighed, "Maybe it'll stop the pain I'm feeling in this wing."

"Okay, let's get you fixed up then." Owen said to Adric, "I'm going to have to do it I know, I'm the dr. around her."

Adric followed him down to the autopsy table, and at Aisha's request Tegan followed. Susan followed Aisha upstairs, and stopped at Tosh's desk, where a conversation was started about the rights of alien life on the Earth. Jamie's eyes though were fixated onto Gwen.

"I hope that your friend down there doesn't make a move on Gwen." Jack told Aisha as they came into his office, "She's already got a boyfriend. Just about."

"Don't worry, as soon as Addie's tidied up and you're ready we're out of here." Aisha said, "And anyway, he's not her type."

"Still it'll be funny to see her reaction to him." Jack said

"Yeah!" Aisha laughed

They sat there for a few seconds, Aisha tapping her fingers across the desk, Jack doing some paperwork. Then they heard:

"Wha's a beautiful siren like you doing in a cave like this?"

The two of them quickly rushed over to the window just in time to see Gwen slap Jamie, they both burst out laughing.

"Oh dear, he's going to be in a mood all day now…" Aisha sighed, sniggering

"That was worth it though!" Jack said

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

As Adric stood up and flexed his wings he looked around at the jars of preserved organs. He glanced at Tegan.

"This is very ironic that I've just been patched up in a place usually reserved for the dead." He said to her

"You are dead." Owen said, raising an eyebrow

"I know; that's why it's ironic." Tegan said, with a smile

"At least I'm not bleeding any more." Adric said, "Thanks Dr. Harper."

"Yeah, yeah." Owen said, taking off his gloves

Adric and Tegan walked off up the stairs, they passed a smarting Jamie sitting in a chair rubbing the side of his face. Susan and Tosh were still at the computer desk and Aisha and Jack were in Jack's office, all four were laughing at something.

"Seems we missed something good." Tegan said

"Yep." Adric said

* * *

**I've just finished watching the Torchwood box set my friend 'Torchwood' lent me. Therefore getting Jack in there before the memories faded seemed a good idea, and of course it was a good excuse to get Adric's wing bandaged. If Torchwood doesn't have the necessary medical facilities, who does?**

**And I now apologise to all Jamie fangirls (of which I am one), for what Gwen Cooper did to him. It's just… well at the moment I'm trying to keep 'death' and 'family' angst out of this story. God knows there'll be enough of it later on when the team's assembled… Poor Jamie just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time, much to everyone's amusement.**


	10. 9: A Conversation

**This Chapter deals with how the TARDIS changes its 'desktop theme' every few Doctors. Least how I think it might happen.

* * *

**

They made their way out of the Hub in two different groups to try and distract the Valeyard should he attack again, and met up by the fountain that reached down into the Torchwood base. Jack had packed some things into a bag and was waiting patiently with Jamie and Susan as Aisha, Tegan and Adric (still with his angel wings visible) arrived. The Captain walked over to Aisha.

"So where's the TARDIS?" he asked

"Here." Aisha said, whistling

Suddenly the TARDIS ground into reality, right between the two groups. Jack stepped back and admired its sleek blue shape as Susan opened the door and let the others in.

"She looks a bit more beat up since the last time I saw her." He said to Aisha

"The Doctor and me, we've had many adventures." Aisha said, "Come on. There are still people to get."

Jack went inside, but as Aisha was about to follow the TARDIS gave a groan. It sounded like it was in pain. Aisha ran in and put her hands on the console.

"What is it?" she asked

The TARDIS just groaned again, and then with a loud crash one of the curved pillars by the outside door collapsed. As they watched the rubble re-formed into a wooden beam, which joined to the floor and roof of the TARDIS.

"What was that?" Tegan asked

"I'm not entirely sure." Aisha said, "But the TARDIS seems to be re-forming itself."

"I've heard of this." Susan said, as she closed the door, "When a Time Lord uses a TARDIS over all of his regenerations every few regenerations the shape and design of the TARDIS changes. It must be the same when the ownership passes to another."

"So… the Doctor's influence over the TARDIS is gone?" Tegan said

"And it's reforming to suit Aisha?" Jack asked

"Basically." Susan said, "And unfortunately it can be just as unstable a process as Gallifreyian regeneration…"

Suddenly from under the floor oil gushed up, fortunately only Adric had been standing there and it couldn't stain his trousers or shoes due to his ghost-like existence. He floated up slightly, looking disgusted.

"The TARDIS is being sick." He said, "Typical that it would where I was standing."

"Just be glad it doesn't leave a mark like that sword the Doctor attacked you with." Jamie commented

"I am. I am." Adric said, as they watched the oily residue drip back through the mesh floor.

"I'm not staying here and waiting." Aisha said, "If the Valeyard figures out who else I'm trying to recruit he'll go and kidnap them. Or worse, kill them."

"It's dangerous." Susan said, "The TARDIS isn't at her best."

"You can make it to where I want you to go, can't you old girl?" Aisha said to the TARDIS ceiling

The TARDIS responded with a sickly weak whistle, Aisha sighed.

"Alright, you win Susan." She said, "We'll go tomorrow. It is getting a bit late. Maybe we should go to bed."

"Gladly." Tegan yawned, as she went through the corridor door

Others followed her until only Susan, Adric and Aisha were left in the console room. Adric flopped back in a chair, shifting in the seat until he found a comfortable position to lay down with his wings sticking out of his back. Eventually his eyes closed and he started to snore, Aisha grinned at him.

"Poor guy." She said, "He takes his 'Guardian Angel' job too seriously… He's exhausted…"

"Aisha…" Susan said

"Yeah?" Aisha said

"I'd just like to apologise… for not believing you before." Susan said, "I just couldn't believe… I still don't believe that Grandfather could be so evil."

"We all have doubts." Aisha said, "Forget it. We're all still here in one piece. Even Adric." She watched the young ghost slump over one arm and sniggered.

"Jamie told me that you two were doing something in one of the TARDIS rooms." Susan said

"He said what?" Aisha said, turning

"You shouldn't be doing that you know." Susan said, "You two aren't even the same species, never mind the fact that he's dead Aisha."

"I'm not a pure Time Lady you know." Aisha said, "Eighty/eighty-two percent Gallifreyian, ten percent human, and now at least eight percent of my DNA is unknown. I could even have a bit of Alzarian in me."

"But it's still not right for you to treat the TARDIS like that!" Susan said

"It was harmless." Aisha said

"Not if you were having intercourse!" Susan said, "I don't know what it could do to you. Didn't your teachers tell you about safe sex?"

"You think…?" Aisha laughed, "Oh no. We weren't doing that! The Doctor taught me sense before he went evil Susan!"

"Then… what did Jamie and Tegan see you doing?" Susan asked

"We were sharing our first kiss." Aisha said, blushing, "We'd only just realised that we were perfect for each other after a hundred years of sharing the same TARDIS."

"You two?" Susan asked, puzzled

"Think, we can only love others with similarly long lifespans." Aisha said, "Otherwise we watch them die before us. Adric's already dead, and he loves me. We can remain together until I too die, then we can both be together for eternity…"

"You do know that there's a possibility that 'eternity' might not last long?" Susan said

"Yes. That's why we're making the most of it now." Aisha said

There was a pause, the silence broke only by a shout from the corridors by Jack and Adric's snoring. Aisha sighed and shook her head.

"We're going to have to stop denying it now that it's public knowledge." She said, "And Addie said Tegan never notices anything in this TARDIS!"

* * *

**I couldn't resist bursting open the mystery of Chapter 5. Sorry for all of you who DID think they were… ahem… in Steve. I just wanted you to think that. Who knows? Maybe they will before the end of this story.**

**I also wanted Susan to have an opportunity to speak to Aisha alone. The only two Time Ladies left in the universe, and both of them dread having to kill their relation at the end of all this... (Yep, the angst makes a return. 'Family' and 'love' angst now…)**

**The mental image I'm getting of a sleeping angel-winged Adric is just too cute. :D I've drawn it now.**


	11. 10: In Which Fights Break Out

**I've reached Chapter 10. And we're still not done gathering companions…**

**Sorry if you think this chapter is boring. The story'll get moving when the companion collecting is over, I promise!

* * *

**

The next morning Aisha was awoken by Adric, the young ghost was shaking her shoulder.

"What…?" she mumbled, "Adric?"

"We have a problem." Adric said

Aisha sat bolt upright.

"Is it the Valeyard? Is the TARDIS okay? The others…?"

Suddenly there came a crash from the corridor, raised voices and Aisha could clearly hear Tegan telling someone to quit it. Adric sighed.

"Jamie and Jack are fighting." He explained, "Jamie thinks that a comment Jack about Tegan made is not appropriate and called him a pervert. Then Jack responded and… well you can guess can't you?"

"Oh yeah." Aisha said, getting to her feet, "Maybe I haven't made the best choices so far."

"Jamie! Jack! Stop it, please!" Susan's voice cried over the racket

Aisha flipped her old black cap onto her head and opened the door, it looked a fearsome tussle they were having. Aisha couldn't quite make out what either of the men was doing but Susan was standing in the doorway to her room and Tegan was already dressed and made up. Aisha looked at them.

"Okay, you two grab Jack." She said, "Me and Addie'll get Jamie."

They nodded and went forward, successfully separating the two men. Now they could see that Jack's shirt was torn and his lip bloody, and Jamie's nose squashed and he was holding his knife. Aisha grabbed it and he let go of it.

"I've told you two, we need to get on with each other!" she said

"Aye, but he called Tegan a demeaning name!" Jamie said

"Jamie, I told you that it doesn't mean that!" Tegan said

"It's none of your business who I flirt with!" Jack shot back

"Can we all just please stop arguing, fighting and flirting for one moment?" Susan asked, "We're still vulnerable while the Doctor is out there."

"Yeah, heaven knows how he managed to get another TARDIS from where we abandoned him." Adric piped in

"The TARDIS!" Aisha said, letting go of Jamie

She ran off towards the console room to see how the old time machine was holding up, the others followed her, Jamie and Jack forgetting their fight for the minute.

The console room was now half-reformed. The first pillar that had crumbled and reformed was now circular and round, and looked as if it were made of marble. Another section that had re-formed was now dark and gothic. The screen on the wall had now been miraculously fixed and was broadcasting a picture of the sun rising over the buildings of Cardiff. The console and the walls opposite the screen however were still the way they had been before. The wire mesh floor was streaked with oil; the TARDIS had obviously been throwing up all night. As Aisha skipped over the patches of oil to get to the console the TARDIS gave a low whine.

"Rough night?" she asked it, "I'm sorry. I wish I could help. But I need you to try, just try and get us to the next person."

The TARDIS hummed, and then with the familiar whooshing the centre column moved up and down and the TARDIS de-materialised into the time stream. The others either went back into the corridors to do things or stayed in the console room, all standing in patches that weren't covered in oil. Fortunately Jack was in the console room while Jamie had gone to his room, so it seemed this morning's argument was over.

* * *

When she heard the sound she knew that something was wrong. The TARDIS never came, NEVER. The Doctor was always too busy, and she was only contacted if something was seriously wrong that needed her help. Or K9's. Thank god Luke was at school she told herself. As she tried to drag herself out of bed the door went, she heard K9's little motor running and he somehow opened the door. Sarah Jane had no idea how he did it, but he'd been able to do a lot of things he'd never been able to do since Aisha, the clone of the Doctor had dropped into their garden one night through a time rift. Some of these things had been achieved after she'd left though and Sarah suspected that Luke had been experimenting with the robot's inner workings and upgrading him without her knowledge. As Sarah pulled on her dressing gown, and blew her nose to clear it (as she had a cold) she heard K9's voice:

"Greetings mistress."

Sarah froze, there was only one other person K9 would call mistress besides her. She quickly ran downstairs, and stopped when she saw the strange woman in the purple suit petting K9. But it was Aisha, she was wearing the old black hat and it clashed magnificently with her clothes now. Aisha stopped as soon as she saw Sarah and stood up. She cleared her throat.

"I'm afraid I need your help again." She said, "And K9."

"Has the Doctor been abducted again?" Sarah asked

"In a sense." Aisha said, "I'll explain when we get to the TARDIS."

"But you haven't told us what the matter is." Sarah said

"He's gone bad Sarah Jane." Aisha said, "The Doctor wants me dead, he wants my friends dead, and now I'm here, he'll want you two dead as well."

"So you're rescuing us?" Sarah said, as she slipped on shoes and stepped outside

"Partly. And also gathering together a team of old companions to help me complete my mission." Aisha said, as they made it to the TARDIS, "Sarah, he's asked me to kill him. At least he did when he was still good. I have to, to save him, and to save the whole of time and space."

"That was your father's job wasn't it?" Sarah teased, trying to lighten the subject

"Well, I am his successor." Aisha said, "Reluctant or otherwise."

Aisha opened the door, and walked inside. As Sarah entered she saw the mess the console room was in and the fact that part of the console's casing was now melting away and being replaced by clear plastic.

"Are you re-decorating?" she asked, as K9 trundled in, steering around the oil patches

"No, the TARDIS is just re-forming itself to suit me." Aisha said, "It's an automatic process, very much like regeneration. Only thing is, it makes her ill…"

Suddenly there came another loud crash from the corridor, and Adric came rolling through the door backwards. He crashed into the TARDIS console, upside-down, his wings splayed at odd angles. As Aisha helped him up, he rubbed his back.

"They're not fighting again are they?" she asked him

"Jamie just couldn't let it lie… Jack's just tried to flirt with him now!" Adric said

"It's complicated." Aisha said, noticing Sarah's glance, "Adric, can you please try and fill in Sarah and K9 on the latest developments in our situation? I'm going to try and pull the boys apart again."

As she went she pulled off her hat, and it landed on K9's head, making him look really strange. As he turned to Adric suddenly it slipped over his eye plate.

"Help! I cannot see!" he said, "Mistress! Help!"

Sarah walked forwards and pulled the hat off K9's head. Then she got up and looked at Adric, who seemed ill at ease with this responsibility he's just been handed.

"So, what's your story?" Sarah asked him

* * *

That night Aisha had a quiet word with the TARDIS and despite its illness it managed to re-jig the rooms in its sleeping corridor so that Jack and Jamie's rooms were as far apart as possible. Sarah and K9 were now sharing a fairly spacious room, which had been Sarah's when she had travelled with the Doctor.

Because the TARDIS was still re-forming Susan had told Aisha that they were not moving anywhere and that evening had gone out shopping with Tegan for supplies. They'd come back two hours ago and were now asleep in their rooms. Aisha and Adric were in Steve, trying their best not to listen to the TARDIS' gurgling and whines.

"Everything's going downhill Addie…" Aisha complained as she slumped in one of the two chairs in the room, "The TARDIS is sick, there are clashes going on right under my nose, and the Valeyard's still after us all…"

"It'll work Aisha." Adric said, as he floated around the room, "You might be young, but the Doctor trained you well. Even if you aren't the Doctor most of them are looking at you as if you were. Now that their Doctors are gone that is…"

"There are still four of us to get." Aisha said, "And I fear one of them has already been taken by the Valeyard…"

"Who?" Adric asked

"It doesn't matter, there's someone else." Aisha said, waving it away, "I just wish I could have saved them… if Tegan didn't need time to get used to having you around her again, I could have gone for them first. Warned them…"

"You're doing the best you can." Adric said, coming down to her level, "It's not your fault."

"That's not the only mistake I've made." Aisha said, stroking the bandages over his wing, "That was a nasty cut he gave you…"

"It's almost healed now. You made sure it would be by insisting I got it covered." Adric insisted, "And it makes no difference. I'm still around; I'm still able to protect you. That's all that matters. He won't separate us."

"No, he won't." Aisha grinned

* * *

Looking through the door Jack laughed as they started to kiss again, he turned to Tegan.

"You were right, this is unmissable!" he said to her

* * *

**This chapter just goes on a bit too much, and it just reiterates a lot of what's been said before…**

**One thing's for sure though, some of the team have no qualms about watching Adric and Aisha kissing… -,-;**

**Basically I covered two companions with this one. Sarah for Three (because I've only seen full episodes of Three with SJS in them) and K9 for Four (because I can't imagine Four without his trusty metal dog by his side…).**

**In case you're wondering, here's the list to companions and the Doctors they cover:**

**Susan – One  
****Jamie – Two  
****Sarah Jane – Three  
****K9 – Four  
****Tegan – Five  
****? – Six (It'll probably be Peri)  
****? – Seven (Probably Ace, she pwns!)  
****? – Eight (although his is the one Aisha suspects has been captured)  
****Jack – Nine  
****? – Ten (no, it WON'T be Rose!)**

**As for Eleven and Twelve… well, let's count Aisha and Addie as those maybe? (Even though the Doctor never knew Adric was still there until Chapter 2…)**


	12. 11: Hospital Chaos

**Now, it's time for a fairly dramatic chapter that shows the ability of Aisha's team to wing it.  
****And the start of Aisha and Adric no longer denying that they're together. :)

* * *

**

When the TARDIS materialised in the park, despite her illness and famous unreliability she'd gotten the date right for once. It was now Jan 11th 2000. And as Aisha, Tegan, Jack and Adric exited the TARDIS for the next tracking down trip the fact that they were in a large city became immediately evident. They could hear the traffic beyond the trees.

"Are you sure that we're not going to be stared at?" Tegan asked, "I mean, my fashion's at least ten years out of date, Jack flirts with every pretty face he sees…"

"I do." Jack nodded, grinning

"…And you and Adric make the strangest couple I've ever known." Tegan finished

"This is New York. There's bound to be a lot more strange things to look at rather than us." Aisha said, "Just walk around as if you owned the place. Always worked for the Doctor didn't it?"

"Not entirely." Tegan muttered as the other three set off

* * *

At the hospital Grace was just getting used to working in a new place. Ever since she'd quit her last job, she'd been dragged along on an adventure that didn't concern her, been forced to lie to an officer of the law and had even died… at least the Doctor had implied as much when she'd awoken on the floor in that room in the TARDIS. So what she really wanted now, ten days after the start of the new millennium, was to have a peaceful first day at work. Unfortunately she wasn't to get it… 

She heard the ruckus as she walked down the corridor. She was a heart surgeon, specialising in all sorts of cardiac operations. But the Doctor had made her more curious, so she'd gone to investigate. When she came into the waiting room, it was to see that most of the patients had left. A few had remained, some elderly people, who were huddled together in a corner. Directly in front of them were four people, two male and two female.

"Keep away from us!" one old man barked, "You'll not be takin' my life you dirty reapers!"

"I told you, we're not reapers!" the youngest of the woman said

"He's just wearing a costume." The other woman said, pointing at the youngest of the males who seemed to have two large wings (one bandaged) growing out of his back

"And she told us that we'd not be noticed." The other guy muttered to the angel winged one

"Guess we should have realised the fuss an angel in a hospital would cause." He muttered back

"W-what is going on?" Grace asked

The four turned and the old people shuffled away, as quietly and quickly as possible. The youngest female grinned.

"What do you know?" she commented, "We hit the right hospital."

"This is the famous heart surgeon that helped your father's eighth self?" Jack asked, "Nice body."

"Stop flirting Jack." Tegan said, "You'll scare her away."

Jack looked insulted; Adric just about prevented himself from laughing. Grace was now more confused, and slightly creeped out.

"What do you want with me?" she asked

"You were my father's first human kiss." Aisha said, "He'd appreciate you being there to help me save him. From himself."

"Your father?" Grace asked

"The Doctor." Tegan supplied

"Wait… but… how?" Grace asked, staring at Aisha, "If you were his daughter… it can't be. I only saw him ten days ago!"

"Time machine Grace." Aisha said, "For you ten days have passed. For the Doctor close to two hundred years."

Suddenly there came a noise of engines and sirens, Jack ran over to the door and looked out.

"I think we'd better go." He yelled over the noise

"Why?" Aisha shouted back

"The police have just arrived." He said, sprinting back

"Ah."

"Is there any other way out?" Adric asked Grace

"Yes, but…"

"Show us." Jack said

"Come out with your hands up!" came a megaphone enhanced voice from outside, "The hospital is surrounded. There is no escape!"

"W-why should I help you?" Grace asked

"Because we're not here to cause trouble." Tegan said

"Too late for that…" Adric muttered under his breath

"We said come out with your hands up!" the voice came from outside again

"Please help us Grace." Aisha said, "For my dad, the Doctor! He wouldn't want you to give us into the police! Well… in his current form maybe, but not the Doctor most of us knew!"

Grace paused for a second; suddenly there came a smashing of glass as two police dressed in body armour came through the windows. They trained their pistols on the four and Aisha put her hands up. The other three didn't.

"You're coming with us!" one said

"On what charge officer?" Jack asked

"We've got it from a reliable source that you were planning to bomb this hospital!" the other policeman said, "Why else would one of you come in dressed as if you were already dead unless you were planning some stunt?"

"The Valeyard!" Tegan hissed, "He's behind this!"

"Officer…" Grace tried

"Don't worry ma'am. We're in control now." The first policeman said

"You've got it all wrong…" Adric said, stepping forwards

The first policeman shot at him; it sailed right through his leg and impacted in the wall behind him. As the two policemen gasped in shock Adric grinned at them.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" he said

"That's impossible!" the second policeman said

Suddenly Jack darted forwards to try and get the guns out of their hands, and three more policemen came flooding in. They blasted Jack in a hail of bullets, and he collapsed to the carpet.

"T-they shot him!" Grace said, shocked

"Is he…?" Tegan tried

"No, watch." Aisha said

The three new policemen gathered round the body, while, the other two covered Aisha, Tegan and Adric. Suddenly Jack leapt up from the carpet and in a blink of an eye had knocked out all three with their own guns. As the other two policemen turned back round, Jack pointed two of the stolen guns at them, grinning as the bloody holes blown through his body healed.

"Are you gonna let us go now?" he asked

* * *

Driving away from the hospital, Grace accelerated. She wasn't quite sure how what she'd seen was possible, but then again if the Doctor could defy death, why not some others who were close to him? To maintain appearances Jack had been pointing the smallest of the police's guns at her head as they drove past the police block, but as soon as they were out of sight of the tailing cars he'd settled back in the seat and stuck the gun in the pocket behind Grace's car seat. Tegan was up front with Grace and Aisha and Adric were at the back too. As they came to the car park just outside the park gates and unbuckled their belts the cars turned on their sirens again. Jack pulled out the gun and covered the others as they ran through the trees towards the TARDIS. 

"Am I really worth all this trouble?" Grace cried as gunshots rang out behind them

"Yes, now come on!" Aisha cried, pulling her through the bushes with the rest of them

As they exited on the other side it was to see a group of curious children surrounding the TARDIS, Adric flew forwards and shot towards them, yelling. The children scattered screaming, as they weren't used to seeing a psycho angel charging at them. Adric didn't stop and phased right through the door just as Susan opened it.

"Do you know how weird that felt?" she cried back to the angel, then to the other three, "Come on! We know what's happening, I've managed to tune the TARDIS' scanner screen onto the local news channel."

As Tegan and Aisha pushed Grace through the door first Jack burst out of the bushes, head high and arms pumping as he literally legged it. As he came to a halt by the door four armed policemen came running through the bushes too.

"I ran outta ammo." Jack explained

"Let's go, some of us _can_ die!" Tegan cried

They quickly ducked inside the TARDIS and the door closed. The four men positioned themselves at the corners of the box, which was making weird humming hiccups.

"Okay, men. They can't get away now." said the oldest of the four, "We've got them surrounded!"

Suddenly the TARDIS dematerialised right in front of them, leaving the police baffled.

"Did you see that sir?" asked one of the other three

"N-no. And neither did you." said the senior one.

* * *

**Chaos in a hospital. Brilliant. I've got a talent for making mayhem happen, don't I? First the whole 'how would the patients react if an angel walked through the reception?' then the 'he's dressed as an angel because they're going to kill everyone' lie... and then taking Grace as a 'hostage'...  
****And this was a brilliant opportunity to show Jack's talent for staying alive and Adric's... ghosty-ness.  
****And there's something to be said for the fact that only Aisha put her hands up. She, like the Doctor, will co-operate and talk instead of using force. Jack and Adric didn't fear being shot, so they didn't put theirs up. And Tegan? Well Tegan's too strong willed to let the barrel of a gun push her around:D**


	13. 12: Adric's Idea

**Now, light-heartedness cometh.**

**Sort of.

* * *

**

As she removed the bandage Adric flexed his left wing, besides the fact that the feathers round it were untidy and out of place you'd never have known that it had almost been sliced off.

"Dear lord, you do heal fast." Aisha said

"Alzarian bl... erm, soul." Adric commented, drawing them away, "Now I feel unbalanced without them. I'd just got used to having them out almost permanently."

"Well now you can draw them in again we can avoid more scenes like the one at the hospital." Aisha sighed, chucking the bandages in a rubbish chute

After dematerialising from the park the TARDIS had brought itself to the closest place it could. They were now parked inside a ruined building just across the street, about a year forward into the future. Grace had finally found a room in the TARDIS' sleeping quarter corridor that was to her liking (stocked with all of her favourite things) and had set about with Susan and Tegan making it as near a replica to her bedroom at home as possible. Jamie and Jack were off somewhere in a sports room, competing. Sarah and K9 were using some of the supplies Susan had bought to make a decent dinner for them all tonight. Aisha had decided it was finally safe to remove the bandages off Adric's wing, after the way the Valeyard had almost got them arrested. If the police had shot her then there would have been complications with her regenerating again, and if Tegan had been shot... well she didn't want to be responsible for anyone's death. Except the Valeyard's. She'd now trained her mind to think of the Valeyard as someone who'd taken over the Doctor's body. That she was planning to do the lesser of two evils. It helped. A very little bit.

"The atmosphere's becoming heavier now isn't it?" he asked, "Now we're getting closer to confrontation."

"Yeah." Aisha said, "I just need a break from all of this! The TARDIS can't move for now and I'm just sitting here, fretting…"

"…" Adric thought, "I'll do something. I've had an idea on how to take your mind off it."

"I don't feel like being in love tonight Addie…" Aisha muttered

"No, something else." Adric smiled, "But you have to keep out of the way of the rest of us for a while. Agreed?"

Aisha stared at him and nodded.

"Alright. I need peace and quiet anyway…"

* * *

Sarah was just bringing out some vegetables when suddenly Adric came flying out of the wall, he paused in mid-air and righted himself.

"Those walls have become more turbulent since the re-forming began…" he muttered

"Adric?" Sarah said

"Ah, just the person I came to see." Adric said, "Seems I can still steer myself through the dimension gaps in the wall…"

"Is there any reason you've come?" Sarah asked

"Well, Aisha's just pacing and going out of her mind with worry." Adric said, "You know, because the TARDIS can't move for another 24 hours and it's getting closer to the final showdown with her father…"

"And as her boyfriend you're going to suggest something that needs my help." Sarah said, reading his expression

"I'd just like to have a party." Adric said, "I know how much the music she likes calms her… at least it used to in her first incarnation. A chance to be with all of her friends, just enjoying herself… I'd love to see that."

He sighed and Sarah grinned.

"You really want to make her happy, keep her safe." She said, "That's why you chose to be her 'Guardian Angel', it just means you have a reason to interfere in her life."

"Hey!" Adric said

"I mean that in a nice way." Sarah said, "Okay. I'll help you with this party idea."

"You will?" Adric said, excitedly, then cleared his throat, "I mean, thank you Miss Smith."

"Just Sarah please." Sarah said, "Hadn't you better go tell the others?"

"You're right!" Adric said, "I also need to raid her room for the music!"

"Get going then." Sarah said, "You know, she's lucky to have a caring boyfriend. Even if you aren't strictly solid in the sense."

Adric grinned and went through the ceiling, K9 scooted into the kitchen.

"I have got more spices mistress." He said

"Change of plans K9, we're making party food!" Sarah said, "We've a lot to get done, so let's get cooking!"

"Affirmative."

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to put the bed over in that corner Grace?"

"Yes Tegan!"

"Are you sure it wouldn't…?"

"Please Tegan, just do it."

The re-decorating was starting to show patterns in the way things were done. Grace would instantly find the exact thing she needed, then Tegan would voice doubt as to Grace's choice of where to put it. An argument would be averted each time by Susan's diplomatic attitude, although by this point it was straining.

As they put the bed down Grace took in a deep, but happy breath.

"Finally! We're done!" she said

"Thank god." Tegan muttered to Susan

"That's good, you'll be able to help me now."

They all looked up, Adric was hanging from the ceiling. One of his legs appeared stuck in the dimensional gap and he looked slightly sick.

"Are you alright?" Grace asked

"Sure, I've been in worse jams." Adric said, "The TARDIS' reforming is making the dimensional gaps crazily hard to navigate and ride. And now I'm stuck. Fan-flaming-tastic."

Suddenly his leg slipped out from the ceiling and he plunged down, solidifying and landing on the large bed. He stopped mid-bounce and got himself at a comfortable angle. He shook his head.

"Next time, I'm walking." He said

"Are you sure you're alright?" Susan asked

"Psychically yes." Adric said, "I do however have a reason for coming. Basically I think it's high-time we had a party!"

"A party?" Grace asked

"Yes, to lighten the mood." Adric said, "Aisha's just so… sad. It breaks my heart. Well, it would if I had one…"

"Cute. You want to cheer up Aisha." Tegan teased, "You are in love aren't you?"

"Shut up." Adric blushed, although he was grinning too

"A party sounds like a good idea." Susan said, "Food, music… It would be fun!"

"Count me in too." Grace said

"And I'm definitely not missing out!" Tegan said

"Brilliant." Adric said, "Now for the guys…"

* * *

Jack and Jamie were now competing hard, trying their best to out-do each other. At the moment they were using the table tennis set. Jack whacked it hard, towards Jamie's head, but the Scotsman just blocked and sent it spinning back towards Jack's side of the table.

"You got to try harder than tha'!" he said

"Like this?" Jack responded, putting all of his weight behind the shot

Unfortunately he put so much force behind the shot he overbalanced, crashing onto the table. The ball shot past Jamie's head and smacked into the wall behind him. Jack pulled himself up, the net tangled around his arm.

"Now look what you did!" Jamie said, pointing at the table's snapped legs, "What do we do now?"

"…Play football?" Jack suggested

Suddenly the door flew open, and Tegan and Adric came in.

"We're thinking about having a party, to cheer everyone up…" Adric began

"…And you two are helping us set up!" Tegan finished

"Why should we?" Jack asked

"…I don't know. We never actually got that far when we planned this…" Adric muttered

"Because I say so!" Tegan said, before walking out of the room

Jamie and Jack looked at Adric, who shrugged.

"I didn't ask her to come and help me ask you!" he said, "Honestly!"

* * *

**Yes. A party. In the TARDIS. Possible? Yes. Possibly chaotic? Probably.**

**This is leading up to an excuse to have some music and possible karaoke… before the final battle…**

**Trust me, I have some strange stuff planned for the final battle. Including:**

**- Kidnaps!**

**- A use for the blood of Adric's the Valeyard spilt in Chapter 7!**

**- Jack dying and coming to life again!**

**- Tegan hitting stuff!**

**- Jamie finally using his knife!**

**- Susan piloting something!**

**- Sarah using her sonic lipstick!**

**- K9 doing something silly!**

**- More Adsha!**

**- Angst and possible fluff!**

**- A happy ending?**

**- A bittersweet ending?**

**- Another even more bittersweet ending?**

**Yes. All in this story… except two of the last three possibly… depends on whether I want to write all three endings…**


	14. 13: The Party!

**Iiiiiiit's… PARTY TIME!

* * *

**Aisha had spent a few hours in her room. She had found one of her favourite books and was now reading it on her bed, but she still wasn't feeling too much better. Every word she read, everything she pictured, it reminded her of the father she'd lost… But she had to try, as she had no idea what her little ghost boyfriend was planning. 

Suddenly she heard a crash, she looked up. One of the CDs from her rack on the desk had fallen on the floor, coming open and thrown the CD a centimetre from the now open case. Thing is, she knew that CD had been in the middle of the rack…

"What's going on?" she asked, as she got to her feet

As she bent down to grab the case she saw a hand and green sleeve come out of the floor and grab the CD, which then phased back through the floor, taking the disc with them. Aisha just stared at the spot where it had been.

"What on Gallifrey did he want with my Mika CD?" she asked, "I could use that right now…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Aisha walked over and opened it slightly. Standing there was K9.

"Hi K9." She said

"Mistress. You must follow me." K9 said

"Follow you? Why?" Aisha asked

"I was told by Mistress Sarah Jane to get you." K9 said, "Follow me please."

"Is this anything to do with Adric's idea?" Aisha asked

"Affirmative!" K9 said

Ah K9… having a robot dog was useful in that he could do things a flesh being couldn't… but he couldn't lie due to his programming so trusting him with a secret was not the best idea. She wondered who'd told him, it wouldn't have been Sarah. Even if she asked K9 to come get her, she knew K9's limits.

"Are you coming mistress?"

"Yeah K9."

* * *

Adric shot out of the wall and through some chairs that Jamie had put around the tables before stopping; he glided up to the music centre on the balcony. He put the CD into the player and set it to the right track. As he looked around he was sure that this party had been a brilliant idea.

With the combined efforts of all the companions they'd turned Steve into an impressive party hall. Around the edges on the raised areas were tables (one being the table tennis table that had, had its legs hastily repaired by Jack) holding the plates of food that Sarah and K9 had prepared and brought, in the centre in the lowered part were several small tables with a pair of chairs to each table. Along the balconies stone rails were long shiny strands of something Susan had brought out of her room, and Grace had found a pump and some balloons and now some were hanging from the decorations although most were now scattered around the room and everyone was batting them through the air whilst still getting everything ready. Up on one of the balconies (the very one he'd stood on whilst playing the 'Game' with Tegan and Nyssa) was a massive music system, the speakers being on the other balconies.

"So, you got the final CD did you?" Tegan asked, coming up onto the balcony

"Yeah, I don't THINK she saw my hand…" Adric said, "Place looks brilliant doesn't it?"

"A lot better from up here." Tegan said, with a pointed glance at him

Adric gave a nervous laugh and drifted towards the centre of the room, out of her reach. She was obviously still a little sore about the whole 'Game' incident… but it had been worth it. He'd have to remember to tell Aisha one day… try and copy the memory to the TARDIS console so she could watch from his point of view… Suddenly Sarah, who had been watching for K9's return with Aisha, signalled to the others.

"She's coming!" she said

"Lights out! Places everyone!" Susan said, before Adric could say anything

"What she said!" he said as the lights went out

They all waited with baited breath, and suddenly the door opened.

"In here?" Aisha asked K9

"Yes mistress. The others are in the room are waiting to surprise you." K9 stated

"Well that's ruined it…" Adric thought to himself, as Aisha flicked the lights on and the others came out from their hiding places looking annoyed

"Who told K9 that it was a surprise party?" Sarah demanded

"Tha' was me. Sorry." Jamie confessed

"A party?" Aisha said, looking at Adric who was still drifting in the centre of the room near the ceiling

"Surprise?" he tried

"Thanks Addie." She smiled, "Okay. Guess we party now. Shall we?"

"Aye!" Jamie said, before he dived towards the nearest table of food

As Tegan turned on 'Grace Kelly' Aisha managed to get at a table the others hadn't got to yet and snagged a chocolate doughnut, then she got to a table and sat down. Adric joined her, a red balloon in his hands.

"So, what do you think?" he asked

"You've done pretty well, all of you." She smiled, as she bit into the cakey doughnut, "Considering what it looked like before."

"Let's hope it doesn't get out of hand…" Adric muttered

"Hopefully." Aisha asked, "Just make sure that no one has too much to drink…"

* * *

**The beginnings of the surprise party. Ruined by Jamie not understanding the programming of a tin dog… -,-;**

**More reference to "Adric's 'Game'", it had to be done. Tegan and Adric both back at the same time in the room where it happened… don't ask me which one of the three endings I wrote is canon here, I don't have a clue…**


	15. 14: Singing, Kissing and Kidnaps

**So we carry on with the party… but will this really be as good as it was planned?**

**(HINT: As if…)

* * *

**

It had been a while now, and the small chairs and tables had been moved out of the way so that dancing could go on. Tegan had joined everyone downstairs and Adric was manning the music. Suddenly the music changed to a slow song, and Aisha was alarmed to see everyone else moving back.

"What?" she asked unsure

"Come on Adric! It's time for you two to dance alone with each other!" Jack called up at the ghost

"That's an oxymoron isn't it?" Sarah muttered to Susan

Adric ducked down under the desk, as he too was a little shocked the suddenness of this request. Aisha grinned, she knew the song anyway. She decided that the only way to get him down was to make him compete with her, to get him singing too.

_It's all about you… it's all about you baby._ She sang  
_It's all about you… it's all about you…  
__Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew… so I told you with a smile, it's all about you.  
__Then you whispered in my ear and you told me to, said you make my life worthwhile. It's all about you._

Adric pulled himself up, he could see the look in Aisha's eyes, she was challenging him to sing the next bit, well he could do that! No problem!

_And I would answer all your wishes, if you ask me to.  
__But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do._

He ignored the wolf whistle from Jack and carried on.

_So hold me close and say three words like you used to do…_

_Dancin' on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you. Ye-eah! _Aisha replied

As the guitar bit began Adric decided to throw caution to the wind and jumped down to the ground floor, opposite Aisha.

_An-n-nd I would answer all your wishes, if you ask me to.  
__But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do-o.  
__So, hold me close and say three words like you used to do,  
__Dancin' on the kitchen ti-iles, yeah you make my life worthwhile.  
__So I told you with a smile… _They both sang at the same time

_It's all about…  
__It's all about you… _Aisha sang

_It's all about you baby!  
__It's all about you…_ Adric sang back

_It's all about you baby!  
__It's all about you…  
__It's all about you baby! _They sang at the same time

As the chorus carried on the others joined in the words, until it ended. As the other applauded Adric suddenly grabbed Aisha and pulled her forwards into a kissing embrace, which made Jack whoop, Tegan and Jamie laugh, Sarah and Susan smile and Grace to just watch wide eyed. K9 just raised his head to watch.As they broke apart both were grinning like nutters.

"First public one." Aisha muttered to Adric

"Who cares? We just ruined any dignity we ever had with that piece of karaoke!" Adric grinned back

Suddenly the TARDIS shook, with an explosion. The music cut out abruptly and the food went flying, as everyone fell to the ground. As they pulled themselves up the TARDIS suddenly gave a loud shrill whistle, which sent Aisha running out of the door, Adric not far behind.

"What was that?" Grace asked

"Not good news." Tegan said, "Come on, let's go to the console room. They might need our help."

* * *

In the console room Aisha was steering the TARDIS. The Valeyard was back on them; with his weapon equipped TARDIS. Adric was on the one part of the wall that still hadn't re-formed (the one last part of the Doctor's TARDIS console room), turned into a strong metal brace to prevent it from bursting open and disintegrating the entire time machine while they were in the vortex. The others burst in, and Aisha saw them.

"Trying to find us a place to land!" she said, "I'll need your help soon, be prepared… BRACE!"

The TARDIS shook as another shot glanced its side. Everyone had taken Aisha's advice and had either grabbed the nearest pillar or had grabbed the console.

As the TARDIS gave another shrill whistle (sounding a lot better than she had in the face of danger), suddenly it stopped. It just paused in the vortex. Everyone looked around them while Aisha tried to see what had happened.

"He's got us in a beam!" she cried

"Does that mean I can turn back to me now?" Adric asked, sounding a little shaken

"Hang on, transmission coming through." Susan said, pressing a button on the console

On the screen by the corridor door came the picture of the Valeyard, his face filled the screen. He sneered at them all.

"Seems our little game of cat and mouse is finally over." He said, "I suggest you surrender my TARDIS back to me while I allow you to live!"

"Why should I?" Aisha asked

"Yeah! Unless you haven't noticed the TARDIS has almost transformed to a form that suits Aisha." Adric cried from his point on the wall, "It's chosen her!"

"Well I'd say she isn't looking after it so well, considering she's making _you_ hold together the wall!" the Valeyard shot back, "And anyway, I have a reason why you should. Well, actually I have three!"

Suddenly the camera changed to the other TARDIS' equivalent of Steve. This 'Steve' was still in its original dungeon-like form and tied to the pillars were three girls. Every one of them familiar to Aisha, who had met one and had the memories of the other two in her head.

"He's kidnapped three!" she said, "Peri… Ace… and Martha!"

"Do you realise where I'm coming from now daughter of mine?" asked the Valeyard's voice, "You saw what I could do to your little guardian angel with one of my toys. Do you really want me to hurt these three? Or any of your pathetic 'team'? Just so you can try and kill me?"

"I won't let you hurt them." Aisha said, "But I'm not going to fail in my mission."

"Oh, but you will." The Valeyard said, as his face re-appeared on the screen, "Because I trained you. You are still me, no matter how you try to get away from it. My previous selves trained you to 'respect' life. You'd rather give in to me, then see any of your friends hurt!"

"…" Aisha said, "Okay. I give. I give. Come take the TARDIS… just don't hurt them."

"I knew you'd see sense." The Valeyard laughed before the screen flickered off

There was a silence as the Valeyard's TARDIS towed the TARDIS towards a materialisation point.

"Now what?" Jamie asked

"I don't know." Tegan said

"This is why I needed help." Aisha said, reaching into her pocket and brining out a small cloth bag, tied at the top with a length of cord

She untied it and it opened, revealing a selection of small metal orbs.

"This… each one of these orbs contains code for parts of a weapon… a special one the Doctor designed." Aisha explained, "And together they will give me the means I need to… kill the Valeyard."

"So where do we come into it?" Grace asked, as Adric came over in his normal form

"So, when we land we try and split up." He said, taking one of the orbs and stuffing it into his pocket, "We each take one, and then if just one of us can get away… then the Valeyard won't have the complete weapon."

"But… won't he just destroy any pieces he gets hold of?" Sarah asked

"No, he's too curious as to what the weapon is." Aisha grinned, "My father's twelfth self wiped his memory of making the weapon. He only knows that something exists to kill him, so he'll want to know what it is. And anyway, these orb casings are Dalekanium. One of the toughest metals in the cosmos."

"Well, I'm certainly in." Tegan said, taking one, "I'm not letting our only chance to save the Doctor from the Valeyard be taken!"

"I'm taking one too." Sarah said, grabbing two, "And K9 can carry one too. You'll help your master and mistresses won't you?"

"Affirmative!" K9 replied, as Sarah put the orb into a pocket in his collar

"Good dog." Aisha said

"I'm in too." Jack said, "I'd like to see the Valeyard try to pry it from my cold dead hands! If he can kill me!"

"Aye, count me in." Jamie said

"If it has to be done." Grace said

"For Grandfather's memory." Susan said

"Good." Aisha said, pocketing the remaining four orbs, "Unfortunately the Valeyard stuffed up my plan to get enough people so we'd all have one… but he couldn't stop me getting a fairly large group."

"And we're not going to give up without a fight!" Tegan said, "Agreed?"

"YEAH!" came the cry

"Affirmative!" K9's voice said under it

Then the centre column stopped and the TARDISes materialised on a dark forest world, Aisha grabbed her old black cap from the console where Sarah had put it.

"Okay, let's dance Valeyard." She said

* * *

**So, this chapter has the promised karaoke! 'It's all about you' is the one song I can sing pretty well… so it became the song of choice to be sung…**

**The fact that the Valeyard's kidnapped Peri and Ace means I don't have to mess about with post-show canonity as to where they were. And Martha's there because:**

**- I believe that Rose is trapped forever on the other side of the dimension barrier (let's see how RTD combats this fact…)**

**- Aisha's already travelled with her**

**- Catherine Tate just annoys me in general. Nothing against Donna.**

**Now… it's time for the final battle (or chase) to begin!**

**STAY TUNED! **

**P.S- I now know which ending I'm going to be using… and only THAT one ending will be written. Coz the other's are either too fanciful, too sad, or impossible…**


End file.
